whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Skin Dancer
The Skin Dancers are a small tribe that is hated and reviled by the Garou Nation and the Black Spiral Dancers alike - but also feared. They are the legacy of the infamous Samuel Haight, for the Skin Dancers were Kinfolk that used the forbidden Ritual of Sacred Rebirth to become full Garou. Overview If rumours are to be believed, the Skin Dancers have made allegiances with spirits all their own and have started learning new Gifts never before seen by the Garou. They even gained the support of a Totem, Minotaur. Worse still, not all of the Skin Dancers are ex-Kinfolk. In fact, the vast majority of them are Garou who have joined from other tribes, finding a home and understanding they could not find among their own tribes. The Skin Dancers generally revile all other Garou, including the Black Spiral Dancers, who tried many times to make an alliance with them. Samuel Haight wanted to use them as means to bring down the Garou Nation in his quest for power. But while the Skin-Dancers began in corruption, the vast majority turn away from their former ways, heading toward an inner peace brought on by their First Change. For many Garou, the First Change is a traumatic experience, painful and frightening. For the Garou created by Haight, the experience was more appropriately termed an epiphany. It’s hard to want revenge against the people that have what you want when you suddenly get what you’ve been after. The bitterness and resentment is not as strong as the Wyrm had hoped, and the Change brings forth an understanding of why the Garou considered their former Kinfolk second-class citizens. Many among the Skin Dancers believe that Gaia retaliated against the Wyrm-spawn Samuel Haight by calming the overwhelming rage of his progeny, thus allowing them a chance at redemption despite their foul origins. The four original progeny of Samuel Haight are divided. One follows the Laws of Haight, continuing the quest their creator gave them all. One follows the Litany of the Garou, reinterpreting the antiquated rules to better suit the modern world. One follows a New Litany created to join all tribes together and bring forth the final destruction of the Wyrm. The last follows no Litany, simply waiting and learning the truths of the Triat. The four factions get along fairly well, but have heavy tensions between them. Although there are some conflicts, the extremely low number of Skin Dancers and their mutual enemies means that most conflicts end after a few rounds in a boxing ring or a few days in solitary confinement. Still, they are hated by the tribes because of the way in which they become Garou — the Ritual of Sacred Rebirth requires the pelts of five Garou to create only one. The second mark against the tribe is also related to their becoming. The ritual’s very nature is of the Wyrm, and all Skin Dancers who experience the legacy of Haight begin their new lives tainted by the Corrupter’s influence, unless all five pelts taken were given freely. Gallery Skindancer.jpg|Rage card depicting a Skindancer Vagabond_skin_dancer.jpg|Rage card depicting a Skin Dancer SkinDancer.jpg|Collect Skin Skind.jpg References *W20: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 512-514 *W20: Shattered Dreams, p. 111 Category:Garou tribes Category:Skin Dancers Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary